one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMT R1 M1: Knuckles vs. Yang
Knuckles vs Yang.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 1Knuckles vs. Yang.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 1 sees Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by Ma19620109) take on Yang from RWBY (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang). Intro It’s time for… THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re about to see the start of round 1! 32 fighters currently stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Yang and Knuckles are teleported into a grassy field. Yang takes a good, long look at Knuckles. Yang: “You know, where I’m from, there may be people who are part animal, but I’ve never seen a person who IS an animal… not that I’m judging or anything, just that it’s… interesting.” Knuckles rolls his eyes and groans. Knuckles: “The next sentence that comes out of your mouth better not be a pun.” Yang: “Well, when you put it that way, looks like this fight will have to go off with a Ya-” Knuckles punches Yang across the cheek. Yang goes flying before she regains balance, at which point she sees Knuckles run towards her. “It has begun! FIGHT!!!” 60 (Cue Theme of Monster Hunter; 0:08-0:50) The two punch, their fists meeting and creating a shockwave. Knuckles immediately comes back with another strike to Yang’s stomach, followed by a few more blows, ending with an uppercut that launches Yang into the air. Knuckles jumps into the air and spin dashes into Yang, dragging her back to the ground and scraping across it, destroying the grass that they run though. 53 As Knuckles continues to spin, he suddenly gets punched off by Yang. Yang gets up and runs to Knuckles, who lands on his feet, just for Yang to pick him up and punch his face three times. Yang throws Knuckles to the ground and punches him again, forcing him into the ground. Yang continues to punch Knuckles further and further into the ground until he is stuck three feet deep into a crater shaped like him. 46 Somewhat confused by the logic on display, Yang suddenly hears a digging noise beneath her. Knuckles then emerges from the ground, rising with a strike that sends Yang backwards. Knuckles dives back into the ground and emerges again, hitting Yang in the back. Knuckles dives yet again and emerges once more, but Yang flips backwards, dodging the attack. 41 Yang dashes forward and gives a big punch that sends Knuckles spinning and flying. Knuckles bounces off the ground a few times before coming to a stop, face first. Yang runs towards her opponent, jumps, and slams her fist into the ground. Knuckles barely dodges the attack and gives a downward hammerfist, knocking Yang into the ground. 35 Knuckles jumps onto Yang and continues to pummel her into the ground, making a crater that is far more realistic than the one made earlier. Knuckles continues punching Yang downwards for a bit before changing direction, heading back to the surface. When the two reach the top, Yang is sent skyrocketed into the air before landing on her face. Knuckles jumps out of the crater and runs into Yang with a huge slam. 28 Yang gets up and shoots a projectile out of her gauntlet. Knuckles runs past the bullet fire and flip kicks Yang, forcing her onto her back, before punching her while she’s down again. Immediately after doing so, however, Yang punches Knuckles in both sides of the head, using both her fists. 23 Knuckles rolls off of Yang and digs back into the ground before quickly coming back up. He punches the ground in front of him, revealing that he had just loosened a chunk of it it so that he could pick it up. He throws the chunk of land at Yang, who shoots at it several times until it breaks apart around her. Suddenly, from behind the rubble, Knuckles comes with a huge boulder in hand. 18 (Theme of Monster Hunter; 1:06-1:24) He throws it into Yang, causing it to shatter and knocking her back into the ground. 16 Knuckles leaps forward, but gets shot out of the air. Yang rolls back up and continues to fire, hitting Knuckles with every shot. Knuckles digs back into the ground. 12 Knuckles emerges behind Yang, who immediately turns around to respond, but isn’t quick enough. 10 Knuckles punches Yang. And again. And again. His flurry of punches only speeds up, until his punches light on fire. 5'' Knuckles gets so fast, his fists are just a red blur. ''4 As this happens, Yang tightens her right fist. 3'' Yang slowly pulls back. ''2 Yang pulls all the way back. 1'' Yang lets go, sending out an uppercut that not only causes Knuckles to stop punching, but also sends out a shockwave that bends all the grass away from the impact zone. Knuckles is sent high into the air. ''0 (Silence) Yang huffs as Knuckles falls back down in only 3.56 seconds, getting planted into the ground with his torso and legs sticking out. “K.O.!” Yang looks upon the unconscious echidna. Yang: “All of that excitement, and that was just round one. I’m gonna love this tournament!” Knuckles is teleported home as Yang is teleported into her holding room, more than ready for round 2 already. Results (Cue I Burn) "YANG ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!" Voting * Yang must win: 22 * Knuckles must win: 8 * Knuckles must live: 16 * Knuckles must die: 6 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:'RWBY vs SEGA' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rooster Teeth vs. SEGA themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music